moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Muriah Anne Laldere
Muriah Anne Ashvale (née DeLavu) is the only child of Timothy and Mary-Anne (née Morris) DeLavu. Orphaned at a young age due to the untimely murders of her parents, Muriah was raised in the Cathedral of Light by an elderly priestess. She currently is a priestess-in-training in service to the Church of the Holy Light. Appearance The first thing someone notices about this woman is that she is covered from head-to-toe in scarlet etchings; only her face is spared from said tattoos. The Scarlet crux is carefully carved into the palms of both of her hands, giving someone an indication of her past. Her skin is unpleasantly pale and it appears as if she is not regularly out in the sun; instead of a healthy natural glow, the woman possesses a sickly pallor that reflects her scholarly ways. This thin veil of opaque white flesh envelops her body, in contrast to the ornate etchings, might give the viewer an eerie feeling. Although there are a few scars on her arms and legs, the majority of her body’s skin is smooth. Despite her startling initial appearance, one would discover that she has an ovular and sweet face. Her wide, almond-shaped sapphire eyes gaze out from the heavy shadows of exhaustion that surround them; within those eyes, a glimmer of contumaciousness is always notable despite her submissive and jovial presentation. The nose of this woman is well-formed, free of any bumps or undesired ridges that would destroy the symmetry of her face. A dotting of flesh-colored freckles decorate her nasal bridge, breaking up the monotony of her ghostlike features. High arched cheekbones gift her with a stoic appearance, though her obsequious personality may offset such a quality. Cadaverous but voluminous lips offer an illusory grin that reveals pristinely white and straight teeth. Overall, she has a pretty face, but her attractiveness is often overshadowed by the infirmities that plague her. Renegade strands of honey-blonde hair curl around her face, though the majority of her hair is usually situated in a loose bun atop the crown of her head. Her hair is clean and it appears that the color is natural, based on the color of her fair eyebrows. When let down from the bun, her cascading honey locks give her a much more pleasant, feminine, and somewhat leonine appearance. The other notable feature of this woman is her abnormally small frame. Instead of boasting the height and weight of an average adult, she presents with a short stature and skinny features. The woman no longer has a very youthful tone, but she still has well-defined arms and legs from rigorous physical maintenance and training. Her abdomen, on the other hand, seems a little softer than the rest of her figure. Her chest is average and unimpressive, but she makes up for this shortcoming naturally with a curvaceous pair of wide hips. Light cloth clothing hangs loosely from her figure, not allowing people to see her petite build. She is often seen wearing a brown cloth belt with many small pouches on its sides, where she stores food and trinkets. Weapons she carries consist of large and crooked staves painted in bright colors and dressed up in feathers, baubles, or other shiny things that Muriah has come across. One particular set of weapons that is always by her right side is a set of scourges. The larger of the two scourges is painted a blood red and has nails and broken shards of glass embedded in it while the smaller one is a brilliant royal blue with golden stripes that has sharpened metal woven into its braids. She is now frequently seen wearing a diamond-studded chain with a ruby pendant on it around her neck. Additionally, the woman has a silver and gold wedding band on her left ring finger. History coming soon Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:House of Ashvale